


Scorch

by sleepy_ry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Happy, Humor, Summer Vacation, Sunburn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Zuko's utterly scorched and Katara is irritated.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 37





	Scorch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'ATLA' nor am I profiting from this.

“I warned Sokka over and over. Aang and Zuko are going to need a shadier space. Toph can give them something, Katara. Don't be such a nag, Katara.”

Her touch is gentle, concerned with irritating his raw, red skin. Zuko smiles, or he tries. Every little movement ignites his stinging skin, a reminder he's utterly scorched. 

Uncle will find the whole thing hilarious when he arrives tomorrow. He’s already planning on going full tourist with oversized umbrellas and decorated swimsuits. Tack on a sunburned nephew and the dream will be complete. 

“Don't worry; uncle will 'forget' Sokka in the sand.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
